


Crazy For This Girl

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [95]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Conner watches Kira having fun in the rain and has a realization.
Relationships: Conner McKnight/Kira Ford
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 3





	Crazy For This Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Power Rangers Dino Thunder  
Title: Crazy For This Girl  
Characters: Conner McKnight and Kira Ford  
Pairing: Conner/Kira  
Rating/Warnings:PG. Het.  
Summary: Conner watches Kira having fun in the rain and has a realization.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company and Toei Company own this show and these characters. I don’t own anything and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 166 without title and ending.  
  
Word to use: Rain  
  
PUtP # 95: Crazy For This Girl

It was a Saturday and they had agreed to meet for lunch. Conner was seated at a table at the Cyberspace Cafe as he waited for Kira to show up and join him.

He was 15 minutes early. The sky outside was dark and he hoped it wouldn’t rain. That hope was in vain as it started to pour just as soon as he finished the thought. 

Conner looked at his watch and sighed. Kira should be on her way. He debated calling and cancelling. That changed when he looked out the Cafe’s windows and spotted a drenched figure.

A familiar blonde head was soaked. As he got up, about to go and bring her inside and offer to share his jacket with her, he paused. There, in the rain, was Kira.  
  
Conner recognized the shirt that she wore. It was one of her favorites. A smile came to his lips and the thought, ‘ _That is why I’m crazy for this girl,_ ’ passed through his mind.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
